vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фрагмипедиум
| range map = Phragmipedium distribution map.png | wikispecies= Phragmipedium | commons = Phragmipedium | ncbi = 53124 }} Фрагмипедиум ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Phrag. Род Phragmipedium вместе с Paphiopedilum, Cypripedium, Mexipedium и Selenipedium относится к подсемейству Cypripedioideae. Синонимы * Uropedium Lindl., 1846 * Phragmopedilum Rolfe, 1901 Этимология Название Phragmipedium происходит от греческого phragma — разделение, перегородка и pedilon — башмачок, туфелька. И указывает на разделенную на три части завязь цветка. История описания В 1896 английский ботаник Роберт Рольфе разделил трибу Cypripedioideae на 4 рода — Paphiopedilum, Phragmipedium, Selenipedium и Cypripedium. На протяжении последующего столетия название рода несколько раз видоизменялось (Phragmopedilum, Uropedium). В 1975 году в Международном кодексе ботанической номенклатуры принятом на двенадцатом Международном ботаническом конгрессе в Ленинграде, было окончательно закреплено современное название рода. Названия Uropedium и Phragmopedilum были признаны синонимами. Первый из представителей рода Phragmipedium — Cypripedium vittatum был описан бразильским натуралистом монахом-францисканцем Жозе Веллозу в 1831 году. Биологическое описание [[Файл:Phragmipedium boissierianum (as Selenipedium boissierianum)-Xenia 1-62 (1858).jpg|thumb|270px|right|''Phragmipedium boissierianum'' (syn. Selenipedium boissierianum) Ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia orchidacea" vol. 1 tab. 62. 1858 г.]] От средних до крупных размеров, взрослые растения некоторых видов до 1 метра в высоту (без цветоноса). Побег симподиальный, псевдобульб не образуют. Ризома есть у всех видов. Обычно сильно укорочена. Корни хорошо развитые. Листья жесткие, кожистые, ремневидные, приподнятые, иногда свисающие, часто осоковидные. Цветонос длинный, до 1 метра в высоту, прямой или дугообразный, иногда ветвящийся, малоцветковый, с хорошо выраженными прицветниками. Цветы крайне разнообразны по окраске. У большинства видов петалии узкие и удлиненные, часто закрученные. У Phragmipedium caudatum и некоторых близких ему видов петалии продолжают расти несколько дней после раскрытия цветка. Верхний сепалий часто удлиненный, у Phragmipedium lindenii может достигать 40 см в длину. Губа сидячая, шлемовидная, играет роль посадочной платформы для насекомого-опылителя. Колонка короткая, толстая. Распространение и экологические особенности Тропические области Центральной и Южной Америки, от юга Мексики и Гватемалы до юга Боливии и Бразилии. Большинство видов растет в горных районах на высотах от 900 до 1500 метров над уровнем моряPhragmipedium на сайте Phragweb.info, некоторые представители (Phrag. longifolium) встречаются и на уровне моря. Большая часть видов наземные растения и литофиты, населяющие влажные местообитания. Меньшая часть видов эпифиты и полуэпифиты. В местах произрастания большинства видов хорошо выражены как сезонные, так и суточные колебания температур, а относительная влажность воздуха не опускается ниже 50 %. Многие виды легко переносят кратковременные снижения температуры до 5-10ºC, а некоторым видам, например Phrag. caudatum такое понижение необходимо для стимуляции цветенияЖукова М. Фрагмипедиумы. . Проблема охраны исчезающих видов thumb|270px|left|''Phragmipedium pearcei'' Места обитания всех видов Фрагмипедиумов находятся под сильным давлением человека. Во всех местах их обитания продолжается уничтожение тропических лесов и превращение их сельскохозяйственные угодия. Чрезмерный сбор растений для экспорта с целью удовлетворения спроса со стороны коллекционеров орхидей подрывает чистенность видов, произрастающих в ещё сохранившихся естественных местообитаниях. Все виды рода Фрагмипедиум входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Систематика thumb|270px|right|''Phragmipedium vittatum'' thumb|270px|right|''Phragmipedium richteri'' Таксономия рода Phragmipedium не устоявшаяся. Состав и названия секций регулярно пересматриваются. Состав секций основе информации сайта Phragweb.infohttp://www.phragweb.info/phragmipedium/taxonomy/taxonomy_phrag.asp: * Секция — Phragmipedium Rolfe Phragmipedium caudatum, Phragmipedium warszewiczianum, Phragmipedium popowii, Phragmipedium exstaminodium, Phragmipedium lindenii * Секция — Himantopetalum (Hallier) Garay Phragmipedium caricinum, Phragmipedium christiansenianum, Phragmipedium pearcei, Phragmipedium klotzscheanum, Phragmipedium richteri, Phragmipedium tetzlaffianum. * Секция — Platypetalum (Pfitzer) Garay Phragmipedium lindleyanum. * Секция — Lorifolia (Kraenzl.) Garay Phragmipedium longifolium, Phragmipedium hartwegii, Phragmipedium boissierianum, Phragmipedium hirtzii, Phragmipedium vittatum, Phragmipedium brasiliense. * Секция — Micropetalum (Hallier) Garay Phragmipedium schlimii, Phragmipedium fischeri, Phragmipedium andreettae, Phragmipedium besseae, Phragmipedium dalessandroi. * Секция — Schluckebieria Braem Phragmipedium kovachii. Виды Список видов (включая устаревшие названия) по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do: * Phragmipedium andreettae P.J.Cribb & Pupulin, 2006 * Phragmipedium besseae Dodson & J.Kuhn, 1981 ** Phragmipedium besseae var. besseae. ** Phragmipedium besseae var. dalessandroi (Dodson & O.Gruss) A.Moon & P.J.Cribb, 1997 ** Phragmipedium besseae var. flavum Braem, 1990 = Phragmipedium besseae var. besseae ** Phragmipedium besseae f. flavum (Braem) O.Gruss & Roeth, 1999 = Phragmipedium besseae var. besseae * Phragmipedium boissierianum (Rchb.f. & Warsz.) Rolfe, 1896 ** Phragmipedium boissierianum var. boissierianum. ** Phragmipedium boissierianum var. czerwiakowianum (Rchb.f. & Warsz.) O.Gruss, 1995 * Phragmipedium brasiliense Quené & O.Gruss, 2003 * Phragmipedium cajamarcae Schltr., 1921 = Phragmipedium boissierianum * Phragmipedium caricinum (Lindl. & Paxton) Rolfe, 1896 * Phragmipedium caudatum (Lindl.) Rolfe, 1896 ** Phragmipedium caudatum var. lindenii (Lindl.) Pfitzer in Engl., 1903 = Phragmipedium lindenii ** Phragmipedium caudatum var. roseum Delchev., 1867 = Phragmipedium warszewiczii ** Phragmipedium caudatum var. wallisii (Rchb.f.) Stein, 1892 = Phragmipedium warszewiczianum ** Phragmipedium caudatum var. warszewiczianum (Rchb.f.) Pfitzer in Engl., 1903 = Phragmipedium caudatum * Phragmipedium chapadense Campacci & R.Takase, 2000 * Phragmipedium christiansenianum O.Gruss & Roeth, 2001 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium czerwiakowianum (Rchb.f. & Warsz.) Rolfe, 1896 = Phragmipedium boissierianum var. czerwiakowianum * Phragmipedium dalessandroi Dodson & O.Gruss, 1996 = Phragmipedium besseae var. dalessandroi * Phragmipedium dariense (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1979 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium ecuadorense Garay, 1978 = Phragmipedium pearcei * Phragmipedium exstaminodium Castaño, Hágsater & E.Aguirre, 1984 ** Phragmipedium exstaminodium subsp. warszewiczii Dressler, 2005 = Phragmipedium warszewiczii * Phragmipedium fischeri Braem & H.Mohr, 1996 * Phragmipedium hartwegii (Rchb.f.) Pfitzer in Engl., 1903 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium hartwegii f. baderi (Roeth & O.Gruss) O.Gruss, 2001 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium hartwegii var. baderi Roeth & O.Gruss, 1997 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium hincksianum (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1979 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium hirtzii Dodson, 1988 * Phragmipedium humboldtii (Warsz. ex Rchb.f.) J.T.Atwood & Dressler, 1999 = Phragmipedium warszewiczii ** Phragmipedium humboldtii subsp. exstaminodium (Castaño, Hágsater & E.Aguirre) J.T.Atwood & Dressler, 1999 = Phragmipedium exstaminodium * Phragmipedium kaieteurum (N.E.Br.) Garay, 1979 = Phragmipedium lindleyanum * Phragmipedium klotzschianum (Rchb.f.) Rolfe, 1896 * Phragmipedium kovachii J.T.Atwood, Dalström & Ric.Fernández, 2002 * Phragmipedium lindenii (Lindl.) Dressler & N.H.Williams, 1975 ** Phragmipedium lindenii subsp. wallisii (Rchb.f.) Dressler, 2005 = Phragmipedium warszewiczianum * Phragmipedium lindleyanum (M.R.Schomb. ex Lindl.) Rolfe, 1896 ** Phragmipedium lindleyanum var. sargentianum (Rolfe) O.Gruss, 2003 = Phragmipedium lindleyanum * Phragmipedium longifolium (Warsz. & Rchb.f.) Rolfe, 1896 ** Phragmipedium longifolium var. chapadense (Campacci & R.Takase) O.Gruss, 2003 = Phragmipedium chapadense ** Phragmipedium longifolium var. darienense (Rchb.f.) Hallier f., 1897 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium longifolium var. gracile (H.J.Veitch) Pfitzer in Engl., 1903 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium longifolium f. gracile (H.J.Veitch) O.Gruss, Caesiana 2001 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium longifolium var. hincksianum (Rchb.f.) Stein, 1892 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium longifolium f. minutum O.Gruss, 2001 = Phragmipedium longifolium ** Phragmipedium longifolium var. roezlii (Rchb.f.) Hallier f., 1897 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium pearcei (Rchb.f.) Rauh & Senghas, 1975 ** Phragmipedium pearcei var. ecuadorense (Garay) C.Cash ex O.Gruss, 1994 = Phragmipedium pearcei * Phragmipedium peruvianum Christenson, 2002 = Phragmipedium kovachii * Phragmipedium popowii Braem, 2004 = Phragmipedium warszewiczii * Phragmipedium reticulatum (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1921 * Phragmipedium richteri Roeth & O.Gruss, 1994 * Phragmipedium roezlii (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1979 = Phragmipedium longifolium * Phragmipedium sargentianum (Rolfe) Rolfe, 1896 = Phragmipedium lindleyanum * Phragmipedium schlimii (Linden ex Rchb.f.) Rolfe, 1896 ** Phragmipedium schlimii var. albiflorum (Linden) Braem, 1996 = Phragmipedium schlimii ** Phragmipedium schlimii f. albiflorum (Linden) O.Gruss, 1996 = Phragmipedium schlimii * Phragmipedium tetzlaffianum O.Gruss, 2000 * Phragmipedium vittatum (Vell.) Rolfe, 1896 * Phragmipedium wallisii (Rchb.f.) Garay, 1978 = Phragmipedium warszewiczianum * Phragmipedium warszewiczianum (Rchb.f.) Schltr., 1922 * Phragmipedium warszewiczii (Rchb.f.) Christenson, 2006 ** Phragmipedium warszewiczii subsp. exstaminodium (Castaño, Hágsater & E.Aguirre) Christenson, 2006 = Phragmipedium exstaminodium * Phragmipedium xerophyticum Soto Arenas, Salazar & Hágsater, 1990 = Mexipedium xerophyticum Природные гибриды Межвидовые природные гибриды возникают случайно у близкородственных видов, произрастающих на одной и той же территории и цветущих в одно и то же время. * Phragmipedium × roethianum - Phrag. hirtzii × Phrag. longifolium O.Gruss & Kalina, 1998По Monocot Checkliste, Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew. Галерея Image:Phragmipedium lindenii (as Uropedium lindenii) - Xenia vol 1 pl 15 (1858).jpg|''Phragmipedium lindenii ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia orchidacea" vol. 1 tab. 15, 1858 г.'' Image:Phragmipedium lindleyanum (as Selenipedium lindleyanum) - Xenia 3-278 (1894).jpg|''Phragmipedium lindleyanum ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia orchidacea" vol. 3 pt. 8 tab. 278, 1894 г.'' Image:Phragmipedium schlimii (as Selenipedium schlimii)-Xenia 1-44 (1858).jpg|''Phragmipedium schlimii ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia Orchidacea" 1858 г.'' Image:Phragmipedium warszewiczianum (as Selenipedium wallisii) - Xenia 2-181 (1874).jpg|''Phragmipedium warszewiczianum ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia Orchidacea" 1874 г.'' В культуре thumb|270px|right|''Phragmipedium longifolium'' [[Файл:Phragmipedium besseae Orchi 01.jpg|thumb|270px|right|''Phragmipedium besseae'' var. dalessandroi]] Первым Фрагмипедиумом зацветшим в Европе был Phragmipedium caudatum. Это произошло в 1847 году в Англии. Фрагмипедиумы часто разделяют на 2 условные группы — группа «caudatum», или «сухая» группа, куда входит Phrag. caudatum и другие представители секций Phragmipedilum и Platypetalum, и группа «besseae», или «влажная» группа, объединяющая Phrag. schlimii, Phrag. besseae и родственные виды. Температурная группа от холодной до теплой в зависимости от экологии вида. Субстрат. Фрагмипедиумы содержат в пластиковых и керамических горшках с несколькими дренажными отверстиями на дне, обеспечивающими равномерную просушку субстрата, а так же в корзинках для эпифитов. Пластиковые горшки должны быть белые, во избежание перегрева корней на солнце. Общим элементом субстратов смесей для фрагмипедиумов являются кусочки от 0,5 до 2 см коры сосны. Пропорции компонентов субстрата подбираются в зависимости от относительной влажности воздуха в помещении, размера горшка и требований конкретного вида. Один из вариантов субстрата используемого цветоводами Северной АмерикиHarold Koopowitz, James Comstock, Carol Woodin. Tropical Slipper Orchids. Timber Press, 2008: * 9 частей коры сосны, мелкой фракции * 3 части мелкого перлита * 3 части древесного угля, мелкой или супермелкой фракции * 3 части сфагнума Для крупных растений добавляют кору сосны среднего размера (1/4 часть от общего объема коры). Для видов группы Phrag. caudatum рекомендуют использовать субстраты с большим содержанием коры или кокосовых чипсов, хорошо просыхающие и воздухопроницаемые. Для группы Phrag. besseae лучше подходят влагоемкие субстраты с добавками сфагнума, минеральной ваты и торфа. pH субстрата примерно 5-6. Полив. Корни большинства Фрагмипедиумов располагаются в достаточно рыхлом поверхностном слое почвы состоящем из растительного опада, куда помимо влаги легко поступает воздух. Если грунт всегда сильно увлажнен, это препятствует аэрации корней и вызывает грибковые и бактериальные заболевания. Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Растение чувствительно к накапливанию солей в субстрате. Признаком проблем с засолением субствата может служить почернение кончиков листьев. Для полива лучше использовать воду прошедшую очистку методом обратного осмоса с добавлением малых доз специализированного удобрения для орхидей. Относительная влажность воздуха 50-80 %. Низкая влажность воздуха (менее 45 %) в помещении, может приводить к сморщиванию растущих листьев. Свет. Для многих видов освещённость должна составлять 20000-50000 люкс, или 50-70 % от яркости прямого солнечного света. По требованиям к количеству света некоторые Фрагмипедиумы близки к Каттлеям. Недостаток света приводит к замедлению роста и проблем с цветением. Во избежании ожогов листьев в летнее время, растения следует притенять в полуденные часы, а в помещении где содержатся растения должно присутствовать интенсивное движение воздухаhttp://culturesheet.org/orchidaceae:phragmipedium Phragmipedium Rolfe. Пересадка. Большинство видов и гибридов легко переносят пересадку. Делают это ежегодно после цветения. Крупные растения пересаживают раз в два-три года. Phrag. besseae не образует корней на молодых побегах, если они не достигают субстрата. Частые деления нежелательныЧеревченко Т.М. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. – Киев: Наукова думка, 1993.. Искусственные гибриды (грексы) Опыты по гибридизации Фрагмипедиумов были начаты в XIX веке, было создано довольно много первичных и вторичных гибридов. Первый гибрид, Phrag. Dominianum, результат скрещивания Phrag. caudatum и Phrag. caricinum, зарегистрирован в 1870 году. В отличие от Paphiopedilum, сложных (комплексных) гибридов у Фрагмипедиумов получено не было. Гибридизация велась в двух направлениях, на основе Phrag. schlimii, для которых характерны укороченные петалии и розовая окраска и с участием представителей секции Phragmipedium (гибриды с длинными петалиями). Джеймс Вейч назвал эти группы группа Седени и группа Доминианум, по названиям первых полученных гибридов в соответствующих группах: Phragmipedium х Dominianum (Phrag. caudatum x Phrag. caricinum) и Phragmipedium х Sedenii (P. schlimii x Phrag. longifolium). В последние годы ярких компактных гибридов на основе Phrag. besseae. Значительный вклад в современную гибридизацию внес британский фонд Эрика Янга (Eric Young Orchid Foundation), Дональд Уимбер и другие исследователи его группы создают прекрасные полиплоидные гибриды — победители многочисленных выставок. Первый их успех — Phrag. Eric Young (Phrag. besseae x Phrag. longifolium), послужил основой целой серии популярных современных гибридов. От Phrag. besseae они наследуют яркую окраску и более компактные размеры растения, а полиплоидность обеспечивает крупные размеры цветков. На настоящий момент созданы сотни первичныхPhragmipedium Primary Hybrid Listings и комплексныхPhragmipedium Hybrids by Grex Name гибридов. Примечания Литература * Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ISBN 5-9287-1134-4 * Harold Koopowitz. Tropical Slipper Orchids: Paphiopedilum & Phragmipedium Species & Hybrids. Timber Press. ISBN 978-0881928648 * Cash C., The Slipper Orchids, Portland, 1991 * Albert, V.Z. & B.Pettersson, Expansion of Genus Paphiopedilum Pfitzer to Include All Conduplicate-leaved Slipper Orchids (Cypripedioideae: Orchidaceae). Lindleyana 9(2) 133-139 (1994). * McCook, L. An Annotated Checklist of the Genus Phragmipedium - 28 p. - Special Publication of the Orchid Digest (1998). * Gruss, O. 2003. A checklist of the genus Phragmipedium. Orchid Digest 67: 213-241. * Braem, G. J., Ohlund, S., and Quene, R. J. 2004. The real Phragmipedium warszewiczianum: a clarification of the Phragmipedium caudatum complex (Phragmipedium section Phragmipedium). Orquideologia 23(2): 87-136 Ссылки * Фрагмипедиумы. Жукова М., Московское Общество Любителей орхидей * Phragmipedium Rolfe * Сайт Stephen Manza — Slipperorchids.info * Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Южной Америки Категория:Флора Центральной Америки